The Genie's Gifts
by purple lolly
Summary: A joint project between Me and Norrsken. Look out for The Genie's Gifts India by Norrsken to see how it all ends
1. Chapter 1

NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR

Hi guys before we begin the story, I must tell you about how this story came about and how to read it.

This story is called The Genie's Gifts it is a joint project of me (Purple Lolly) and Norrsken, who I meet on a role-playing site called Empire of Ashes, which is sadly no longer with us. My character on this site was Helen, Hephaistion's sister and who you will meet as a baby in this story and she was Stefanos bodyguard and friend to both the late Alexander and Hephaistion, who I'm sure you have meet in either mine or Norrsken's fictions. As Helen and Stefanos we shared many, many, many adventures in the hunt for her brother's murderer but sadly those adventures were cut short when the site was disbanded after the tragic death of it's creator and follow role player Sally Woodfield.

Fast forward to the end of last year when we decided to recreate a little slice of EOA here on and so The Genie's Gifts was born. Without given to much of the plot line away it's a story in two halves I started it off and Norrsken finished it ( her half will be called The Genie's Gifts India) and was beta by Norrsken's friend Denise.

Now pay close attention because here is how you read it.

FIRST YOU READ THIS HALF ( Chapter 1-7) AS YOU CAN SEE IT IS THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY, IN CASE YOU READ NORRSKEN'S ENTRY FIRST AND FEEL LIKE YOU MISSED OUT ON SOMETHING OR YOU WANT TO FOLLOW THE FULL STORY ARC.

It is really that simple, So read The Genie's Gifts( after the intro) then look out for Norrsken's The Genie's Gifts India to see how it all ends.

Hope you enjoy the adventure

Purple Lolly and Norrsken.


	2. Chapter 2

The Genie's Gifts

Chapter One

**Macedon, The House of Amyntor, 348 BC**

A flash of lightening, a clap of thunder, a baby's cry. A child's arms picked up the baby holding her and rocking her gently just like their mother had taught him to.

"Don't cry dear sister," said Hephaistion "It is nothing to fear. It's only the gods and their magic tricks."

As he turned to take Helen to the window to watch nature's display, he almost fell over his black panther pet cubs, two sisters called Nychta and Mavra, as they fought over a rope knot toy.

Being ten years old, Hephaistion was told that he was too big for the nursery now but he snuck in now and then so that he could look out and watch the men working in the fields of the vineyards and olive trees, that made his family famous suppliers of wines and olive oil to lords and kings throughout Greece. The unexpected storm had chased everyone inside. Hephaistion took his sister Helen to the window so that he could show her. As soon as Hephaistion picked her up, Helen had stopped crying and was now watching the forks of lightening cut across the sky with wide eye wonderment whilst sucking her podgy baby fingers.

"Gods and their magic", he said again, and in response Helen gurgled and gave him a toothless grin.

It was then that he noticed a caravan of horses coming towards the keep, someone important by the insignia on the water logged banner, someone for his father, no doubt, but hewas out on business and with the storm he would be much delayed, but Mama would take of it.

Seconds later, his Mother came into the nursery. Both of Hephaistion's parents had brown hair but it was from his mother that he had gotten his blue eyes and button nose. The Lady Theano smiled at Hephaistion and held her arms out so that she could take Helen from him, placing the little baby girl at her hip.

"You have a guest." she said.

The door opened and in came the crown prince Alexander, his blond hair still darkened by the rain but drying out. He was dressed in some of Hephaistion's clothes. Being smaller then Hephaistion, they hung off him causing Hephaistion to stifle a laugh as he went to greet his friend. Even Helen made a grab for Alexander who held out his finger for her to hold, while the other hand tried to pat the panther cubs who also wanted attention, Mavra with the rope knot toy in her mouth.

"The storm has come in fast and flooded parts of the road so Alexander is going to stay here with you tonight. Would you like that?", the Lady Theano said.

Hephaistion thanked the gods that they had decided to play with their magic tricks on the day Alexander had come to visit. It had been almost six weeks since they had last seen each other and now they had plenty of time to catch up. By the look on her son's face, Maia knew that he was pleased.

Outside the storm was still raging, while inside the keep a fire burned in the fire place keeping its occupants and their guests warm as they sat around on comfortable couches enjoying a feast where, like the adults, both Alexander and Hephaistion had well watered down wine from his father's vineyards in small cups. After they had eaten, some of the older bodyguards told the children stories of heroes and villains, mythical beasts and good versus evil until the two boys began to lean on each other as their eyes grew heavy. Lydia and Eros, two of the workers scoped both children up and took them to Hephaistion's room, while the Lady Theano followed with a sleeping Helen.

"Goodnight," she whispered against Hephaistion's forehead kissing the spot, she then did the same to Alexander. As she passed, she bent down to pat Nychta and Mavra goodnight.

The little panther cubs were curled around each other, snug in their wicker basket.

As all the candles in the keep were extinguished and one by one they began to retire for the night, the sound of singing could be heard in several languages long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

The feeling of a wet nose followed by something pawing at him made Hephaistion wake up suddenly. He was laid on his front with Nychta very close to his face. He pushed the cub gently away so that he could sit up, Alexander was asleep with his back to him, and he was snoring but very lightly, almost a purr. Outside it was no longer thundering and lightning, but it was still raining very heavily.

Now that her little master was awake, Nychta leapt off the bed and ran over to the door where she began to scratch and meow wanting to be let out. This was very strange as she very rarely went anyway without her sister, who was still asleep in the basket.

"Alright, I'll let you out." Hephaistion whispered throwing back the covers and padding still half asleep towards the door.

Once opened, Nychta stood staring at him with those greenish-yellow eyes.

"Go on then if you are going out." he said encouraging her with a gentle nudge up the bum with the side of his foot. Nychta moved. He watched as she walked towards the nursery and yet again began to scratch and meow at the door.

At the sight of his pet's behaviour Hephaistion sobered up very quickly. He knew that Nychta meant no harm to Helen, but why did she want to be in the nursery at this hour and without her sister. By now, the cub's cries had become louder. Fearing that she would wake the household he went over to her.

"What's the matter girl?" he asked her crouching down next to her but still Nychta cried so he let her in, following.

The room was quiet and Nychta went straight over to the crib and jumped up; instead of settling down she began to pace. Hephaistion could see the look of puzzlement on her furry face sniffing at something.

He found the crib to be empty. When his shouts brought nobody, he ran to his parents' room. His mother was asleep heading half on her side and half in her husband's. He clambered up and began to shake her.

"Wake up." he shouted but she wouldn't.

She wasn't dead, Hephaistion could see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and she was just in a very deep, deep sleep. Hephaistion found himself crying as he ran through the keep trying to wake those he came across. Like his mother, they were in a very deep sleep, even Alexander. He returned to the nursery to find Nychta waiting for him. He picked her up and cuddled her to him. She licked away his tears.

"What's happening." he asked, "Where's has my sister gone?"

It was then that Nychta leapt out of his arms and took off. As he was the only one still awake, Hephaistion scrambled up to follow. She stopped at the kitchen door waiting for her master to catch up. It was clear that she wanted to be outside but the door was locked. Hephaistion searched for the key and found it with the cook's boy who was in the same deep sleep curled on the mat by the dying fire. As soon as the door was open Nychta was away. Hephaistion paused as it was still raining heavily but when he heard the panther cub's meows he ran out into the night.

The rain soaked him to the bones and his feet slipped in the mud and mulch that had been produced by the rain. He pushed his plastered hair out of his face and wished that he had not gone out but he had to find Helen and Nychta seemed to know something. Clever Nychta, brave Nychta, he called out to his furry friend listening for her reply, each one bringing him closer to her.

He found her laying down, head between her paws looking very sorry for herself, but as soon as she saw her little master she perked up but won't come when he called her.

" Come here…"

It was then that he heard it, singing, it was in a language that he didn't understand followed by a baby's laughter. It had to be Helen. Both sounds were coming from an opening in the garden wall.

"How strange" Hephaistion thought "I've never seen this before."

He looked expecting to see what was on the other side of the wall but inside it was dark and Hephaistion could see steps leading down. The singing continued, as did the laughter which made him step further into the blackness. The laughter sounded more like it belonged to Helen as it echoed through the space.

Hephaistion took another step forward but this time he continued down towards the noise with Nychta padding after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Hephaistion and Nychta followed the stones steps downward. It was a dark space so Hephaistion went slowly finding his way by his hand on the wall. The laughter had stopped but the singing continued which caused him to increase speed, but the steepness of the steps took its toll on his small legs.

Hephaistion also ached from head to toe, his nose ran and his throat become tight and scratchy. His head felt stuffy. Hephaistion stopped and slid down the wall resting his head against his knees. It hid the tears that were flowing freely. He wanted his mother, he wanted to be safely snuggled up in her arms, and he wanted to be back in the nursery while she told stories to Helen. Tears came to his eyes, but Nychta was there to lick them away. She nudged and nuzzled him, but he gently pushed her away.

"No Nychta," he said

But the little cub persisted her griping hold of the edge of his night robe with her teeth and pulled him towards the sounds until her young master finally moved. He reluctantly stood up bracing himself against the wall as the room began to spin, before carrying on.

The steps ended on a natural balcony. Hephaistion went down onto his belly keeping himself low to the ground as he shuffled forward to look. Below was a chamber and in its center was a very large cooking pot bubbling away on a stand above a fire pit. Helen was in the arms of the second most beautiful woman Hephaistion had ever seen, the first being his mother. She was tall, dressed in a long sky blue dress cut in such a manner that exposed her milky white skin. She had her back to Hephaistion, hiding her features. All he could see was her hair that was golden but a shade or two darker than Alexander's. It was styled in the fashion of a noble Greek woman held in place by clips. She had a simple band of gold around her upper arm. Her strange song echoing around the chamber.

Hephaistion had to get down there. Looking to his left, he saw the faint outline of a path which he followed whilst keeping low to the ground. Suddenly, everything went quiet which made Hephaistion look over the edge. He saw that the woman was now facing the cooking pot. She took Helen away from her shoulder and held her over the cooking pot, very slowly letting go. She was going to put Helen into the cooking pot. At that time, the ground that Hephaistion was laying on gave away. Hephaistion tried to keep his balance but he was swept away. The earthy tide landing with a thud behind the woman knocked the wind out of him.

Hephaistion lay on his back gasping for air as earth rained down, hitting him in the face. He thought that he heard the woman gasp out. Despite the pain and feeling the cold, Hephaistion managed to scramble up back onto his feet. When Helen saw him she began to squeal and gurgle with delight and reach out for him. Then, the woman held on tighter pulling her closer.

Hephaistion needed to find a weapon. Looking around he saw nothing but a vegetable knife. Before he could make a grab for it he noticed that a change in the temperature and that a strong herbal smell filled the room. It made him drowsy. He yawned and found himself laying on the ground and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

"Here, drink this."

The rim of a cup was put to Hephaistion's lips. It was hot and had a taste of lemon and honey and something unknown to him. It was the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted. It soothed away his aches and pains and filled his belly with a satisfying warmth. The sounds of Helen and Nychta in the background made him think that he was at home and that the woman who had kidnapped Helen and tried to put her in a cooking was just a strange dream. Everyone must be safe now, back within the security of their parents keep. As much as he wanted to remain in this blissful warmth, Hephaistion knew that it was time to wake up.

The sight that greeted Hephaistion made him scramble up onto his feet and stare at the woman with wide eyes.

So, it had not been a dream.

He had been laid out on a mat made of straw and had been covered by a threadbare woolen blanket. The vegetable knife was once more within his grasp and this time he was more successful in getting to it. He held it threatening outward. He knew that he didn't look very menacing, and so did she.

Being face to face with her, Hephaistion could see that her eyes were green, like emeralds, and her mouth and nose were very feminine, and her face showed nothing. Helen saw him and crawled over to him but the woman intercepted her, scooping her up.

Nychta stood up on her hind legs trying to get to her playmate who had been so crudely taken away from her, her claws tearing into the fabric of the dress. The woman lashed out kicking Nychta away. The cub gave a small yelp before running and hiding behind Hephaistion.

"How dare you kick my friend?" Hephaistion said puffing himself out and making himself tall and brandishing the knife in her direction. "And you let my sister go."

This time adding a step forward, he barely reached her waist. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"No, she will make a tasty meal for my sister."

She took her own step forward and began to circle, coming in close. Hephaistion was sure that she was sniffing him.

"Pity, you are far too old to eat. No matter, I'm sure that my sister will find some use for you, her slave perhaps."

She came in closer, hissing and making Hephaistion flinch and almost drop the vegetable knife. Suddenly, Nychta who had recovered from her kick sprang forth and landed on the woman forcing her backwards, heckles raised, eyes bulging and teeth out.

This time, the woman did not push her off but began to cry out in panic and terror putting her hands up to protect her face.

"NO, NO, GET AWAY." she screamed as Nychta began to snap and snarl.

As she fell backwards, she had to let go of Helen to protect herself. As she did so, Hephaistion rushed forward and managed to catch his sister. He turned to leave knowing that Nychta would follow.

"Wait!" came a high pitched cry, "Please."

Hephaistion turned back to see that the woman was staring at him with wide eyes filled with fear.

"I was not going to harm your sister or you. I will prove it to you. Look, please just call off your pet."

She tried to reach down to pull up her dress away from her ankle but Nychta went for her again.

"Nychta come." Hephaistion called the panther off and she backed off but still covered the woman.

"Thank you kind sir." the woman said pushing herself up.

Nychta growled and she stopped. "I wanted to show you this."

The woman slid the fabric of her dress up her leg to reveal the golden cuff around her ankle. She revealed more. It was attached to a chain which was attached to a ring at the wall.

"My name is Adelpha*. I am being held captive by my sister Adelphos. You see, our mother was a genie. When she passed away, I inherited her gift. That made my sister mad with rage and jealously. She made a deal with dark forces. I became herslave. She uses me to lure children to her with my singing voice in order to kill and eat them."

Hephaistion tightened his grip on Helen. He didn't know if Adelpha could be trusted. Doubt must have been written all over his face for Adelpha said:

"Here let my show you that I mean no harm."

She stood up to her full height and went over to the table pushing aside the pots and pans. As she swept her hand over the vacant space food and drink began to appear. There were sweet treats and meats, cloudy lemonade and even something for Nychta who sniffed, puzzled as to where it had come from.

The smell made Hephaistion's mouth water and his belly groan.

"Go on." Adelpha encouraged and to help him along she picked up a date and popped it into her mouth discreetly removing the stone from out of her mouth.

Hephaistion reached over for a rolled up cake. At first, he tentatively licked it before putting it fully into his mouth. It tasted of nuts and honey. Hephaistion chewed it and swallowed before trying another one, only this time he broke a bit of and gave it to Helen who sucked it. Even Nychta was lapping up some milk.

Suddenly, something caught Adelpha's attention and as quickly as the banquet appeared it was gone and she wasshoving Hephaistion and Nychta under the table.

"My sister, she comes and you must hide but I need your sister to keep up appearances, do not worry. I will keep her safe."

Hephaistion held on to Nychta but the little cub wriggled and squirmed.

"Be quiet." he hissed

Another presence filled the room causing Hephaistion to clamp his hand over his mouth and tense up clutching tightly to the little cub.

*Feminine form of Greek Adelphos and Latin Adelphus, both meaning "born of the same womb; sibling."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

From under the table Hephaistion held on to Nychta and listened to what was going on around him. A shriek followed by a harsh voice filled the room.

"Why isn't my dinner cooked and on the table?"

Adelpha stammered her answer "I think that there is something wrong with this child. She is far too meek."

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"Nonsense girl, she looks fine to me." Followed by another slap "Now get to it."

Adelpha moved over to the cooking pot. "It has gone cold. I should have to boil it again."

There was another all mighty shriek followed by the crashing of pottery. Some even ended up under the table.

"Noooooooooooooo, I'm sooooooooooo hungry, so very hungry."

Adelpha took control "It shouldn't take a minute, here I'll put her in this cage so that she can't escape. Hephaistion watched as she went over and put Helen in a small cage and locked it. It broke his heart when Helen began to scream and cry for affection. She cried even louder when Adelphos began to bang on the bars and chant in torment.

"Here, eat this instead."

Everything stopped "What is it?"

"Soup."

Again, there was the sound of smashing pottery and the sound of a beating.

"You offer me soup. I shall teach you to disobey me."

Next thing, Adelpha was on the floor while blows from a wooden stick beat down upon her back. As she lay on the ground she flung something in Hephaistion's direction. It fell short of the table. Peeking out Hephaistion saw that it was the vegetable knife that he had threatened her with. She must want him to arm himself just in case, so he made a quick grab for it and concealed it.

Adelphos' voice had softened slightly.

"You know, I don't like hurting you, sweet dear sister, but sometimes I can't control myself, it's almost like you bring it out of me."

This conversation was followed by sniffing and soft, almost purring. Then, even that stopped.

"What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"That, it smells like a child."

From his hiding place, Hephaistion tensed up, surely she didn't mean him. He peeked out from under the table and could see that the feet were on the move circling around the table.

"Of course you can smell a child. There is one right there.

"No it smells like… a tasty young…BOY!"

Suddenly, a clawed and gnarly hand reached under the table to tangle itself in Hephaistion's hair and yank him out from under the table. Nychta leapt out of her master's arms and ran away into hiding. She would serve her master well if she too wasn't captured.

Adelphos pushed her face into his, as Adelpha had said Adelphos' face was hidden behind several veils.

"You brought me another gift, good meat."

"Leave him be Adelphos." her sister said in a warning voice

"Be quiet you." was all she said hitting her sister on the side of the head dropping her where she stood either unconscious or stunned. Adelpha didn't get back up again.

Adelphos grabbed hold of the top of Hephaistion's arm and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes, very juicy indeed."

Hephaistion shrugged her off and lashed out.

"Don't touch me you old hag."

At being called an old hag, Adelphos gave a hurtful cry which ended in a hiss. Hephaistion had successfully managed to pull off the veils covering her face. Angry eyes fixed onto him.

The eyes, though burning with rage and hatred, did not seem to match the rest of the face, which was withered and wrinkled by age and yet the eyes belonged to someone much, much younger. Hephaistion stared at her in disgust and horror only blinking when she made a grab for him.

"I shall save you for another time, but first I shall fatten you up."

The hand snapped around Hephaistion's arm and dragged him kicking and screaming towards another empty cage.

His shouts alerted Nychta who came leaping through the air with a tiny but powerful roar, landing on Adelphos' back with tiny claws digging into the flesh. Adelphos gave a startled cry as she let go of Hephaistion and reached around to grab Nychta, holding the hissing and spitting cub by the scuff of the neck before tossing her into the cage that had been intended for Hephaistion. Her aim was true and the little cub tumbled into the cage as the door was slammed shut by Adelphos' magic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Hep****haistion took his attention away from Adelphos. **

"**Nychta. No," Hephaistion cried as the little cub tried to break free. A costly mistake. He was grabbed once more by the hair and had his head pulled right back so that his throat was exposed. **

"**I've changed my mind. I've decided to eat you first." Adelphos said "But I'm going to eat you raw and still alive." **

**In her hand she held a small dagger which she drew back ready to strike but Hephaistion got there first, pulling out the knife that he had so carefully hidden and lunging forward. Adelphos let him go and stumbled back with the knife in her heart. Hephaistion stood for a moment shocked. He looked down to see blood on his tiny childish hands. **

"**You've killed me, child." was all Adelphos could say before she collapsed to the floor and breathed her last. **

**Adelpha came over to him and pulled him into a hug. She seemed unfazed by the death of her sister. **

"**You have freed me, brave Hephaistion, and for that I thankful." **

**She let him go and saw the blood on his hands. She smiled, then reached down to take his hands in her own before bringing them to her mouth, blowing gently on them. When she let go the blood had gone. Hephaistion stared at his hands, back and front. **

**After cleaning his hands Adelpha went over to the cages that housed Helen and Nychta and reunited them with Hephaistion. **

**Finally, she went over to the corpse of her sister and crouched down on her haunches reaching out for the golden key around Adelphos' neck before presenting it to Hephaistion. **

"**You must be the one who frees me," she told him hitching up her dress so that the cuff and chain were visible. **

**Hephaistion took the key from her and slipped it into the lock. With a twist it dropped from Adelpha's ankle. The skin underneath was red with dryness and bruising, Adelpha made circles with her foot sighing in relief, forgetting Hephaistion for a moment. **

**When she returned her attention back to him she had her fist clenched. **

" **Your reward." **

**She slacked her hold and out from her fist slid two pendants. **

" **One is for you in times of trouble. I will help you as you have helped me." **

"**And the other?" **

" **That is for someone you love dearly, but beware. It isn't for anyone." **

"**How will I decide?" Hephaistion asked **

" **The necklace will let you know when the person is right. Now you are free to return home." **

**First she planted a kiss on Helen's forehead, then on Hephaistion's. **

" **Goodbye Hephaistion, till we meet again." **

**As she said goodbye, Adelpha began to fade until she was gone leaving Hephaistion standing to look at the pendants. They were green in colour, almost turquoise and oval in shape. Hephaistion ran his fingertips over the knot like design on one face of the pendent. **

**Something nudged the side of his leg. Looking down he saw that it was Nychta. **

**She was looking up at him with sorrowful amber eyes. **

" **Come on then." he said addressing them both "Lets go home." **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Hephaistion stepped out of the hole in the wall and watched as it closed returning the wall back to its normal state. Hephaistion sniffed the air. There was the familiar smell of grapes and olive trees and with that Hephaistion knew that he was home.

Barely able to contain his happiness, Hephaistion carefully ran home and found the keep just as he left it. He returned Helen to her crib in the nursery and placed Nychta on guard.

"Stay here and guard her well," he said patting the little panther cub on the head. Nychta's response was to nip her little master's fingers, then sit down beside the crib, ears up and looking very alert. Hephaistion then ran to his mother's room and found her still in a deep sleep. She didn't stir when Hephaistion climbed up on the side where his father usually slept.

"Mama," he whispered "Mama." This time adding a shoulder shake. "Mama." He was beginning to think that the genie had lied and that nothing had returned to normal.

The Lady Theano awoke with a start, then relaxed when she saw her son looking down at her.

"Hephaistion?" she asked, sitting while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Seeing his mother awake Hephaistion launched himself into her arms and snuggled against her bosom and warmth.

"Little bird, what has gotten you so frightened?"

So Hephaistion told her everything including the slaying of Adelphos and his reward for freeing Adelpha, all the while Lady Theano listened.

When Hephaistion finished, the Lady Theano smiled and planted a kiss on her son's forehead.

"You had a vivid dream, that is all," she said

"But look Mama, she gave me these." Hephaistion said finally showing her the pendants.

Now would be a good time to see if one of them was to be given to his mother who he loved with all his heart. He gave her one and held onto the other.

He watched as his mother studied the necklace in almost the same way that he had done, running her fingertips over the design. Her face was natural and showed nothing.

"Oh Hephaistion, have you been in my jewellery collection?" she asked.

Hephaistion was shocked. It was clear that the necklace wasn't meant for his mother. But he stood his ground.

"No Mama." Hephaistion said taking the necklace from his mother. "Come, I shall show you. I left Nychta in the nursery with Helen."

He took his mother by the hand and began to pull her up. She followed. By now the night watch man was making his rounds. He was carrying a small lantern and almost jumped out of his skin hand going for a small sword belted at his waist when he saw the Lady Theano and Hephaistion.

"Calm yourself Leon, it is just us." the Lady Theano reassured him.

At the sight of another person, Hephaistion let go of his mother and gave him a hug.

Bemused and somewhat surprised by the little master's behaviour, Leon didn't know whether to hug back so he settled for a simple pat on the head.

" Is everything alright, my lady?" he asked.

" Yes thank you, Hephaistion had a funny dream that is all." replied Theano " I will make sure that he is returned to his bed,"

" Very good," replied Leon " Good night my lady, Good night master Hephaistion."

" Good night Leon."

With that he was gone to finish his duty.

When they arrived at nursery they found Helen sleeping peacefully all tucked in as if nothing had happened. Nychta was gone.

" But I left her in charge." Hephaistion said sounding puzzled.

He left the nursery and returned to his own room to find the panther cub sound asleep draped over Mavra.

"There see, it was just a dream," said his mother placing her hand on his shoulders and using them to turn him and march him back to bed.

"Good night little bird." said his mother pulling the covers over her son before leaning down for a kiss.

" Good Night Mama." he replied and pretended to drop off but once she had left, Hephaistion was wide awake thinking about the night's events.

Hephaistion waited until he was sure that his mother had gone back to bed and was asleep before waking Alexander, who was none too pleased.

" Alexander, I have to tell you something."

" Can't it wait till morning. Can't you see that I'm sleeping."

"No it can't! It's very important."

"Fine." Alexander sat up

And once more Hephaistion told of his adventure in the hole in the wall, only this time Alexander kept interrupting by asking questions and when Hephaistion answered those Alexander sat there with wide almost adoring eyes.

"And then she gave me these." Hephaistion finished the tale by presenting the necklaces.

" One is for me and I don't know who the other one is for. Adelpha said it will let me know who I should give it to. I've already tried Mama and nothing happened."

"Here, let me try?" Alexander said.

" I don't know." Hephaistion replied.

This shocked Alexander " You do love me don't you?"

"Of course I do but…"

"Well then, pass it over here."

Alexander took the necklace from Hephaistion and held it tightly in his fist and squeezed it tightly shut.

" Well?" Hephaistion asked " Anything."

"No."

"Maybe you aren't doing it right." Hephaistion said about to snatch it back but Alexander pulled it away.

" Well how am I supposed to hold it, I thinks it's bro…"Alexander replied and was about to hand it back " Wait, something is happening."

Hephaistion came closer " What."

" It's getting warm."

"That could be from holding it."

"No. Look."

Through Alexander's fingers came a faint glow that became brighter and brighter. A similar reaction was happening to the one in Hephaistion's hand.

"That means..." they both said together.

" Here, I'll put yours on for you." Alexander said taking Hephaistion's necklace and moving behind him in order to fasten the necklace, and then Hephaistion did the same for him. By now the glowing and warmth stopped and silence followed.

"We must never forgot this and what it means to us," Alexander said.

Hephaistion was too shocked to speak. It had actually worked. A punch to the arm brought him out of his daze and he blinked.

" Yes." was all he said.

Alexander stretched, followed by a yawn.

" Well, we should get some sleep. It's almost morning."

He pulled Hephaistion down with him and gently placed a protective arm around him and was quick to return to his slumbers. Hephaistion soon followed.

But Hephaistion and Alexander did not remember and the necklaces became dormant. As they grew into men, they put away such childish notions. They swapped wooden playground swords for those made of metal that could kill, and pretend battlefields for real ones.

When Alexander became King, Hephaistion left the comfort and safety of his family home and followed his friend to seek out and destroy those he thought were responsible for his father's murder. But once Alexander got a taste for travelling and conquering, he couldn't stop and he lead his army so very far away from home and family. Still loyal Hephaistion followed Alexander all the way into a place called India where they saw strange and deadly wonders.

It was there that Hephaistion was to call upon the gift of the Genie.

TBC in Norrsken entries, The Genie's Gifts, India


End file.
